Three and four wheel recreational vehicles have recently become quite popular. The tires are ordinarily large with respect to the vehicle and filled to a rather low pressure so they are fairly soft. The vehicles can be driven in snow, sand and various off-road locations and terrain. The vehicles are particularly popular in the desert, in woodland areas, along sea shores, and in other lowly inhabited areas. It has been found, however, that these vehicles do have limitations with respect to the terrain through which they can pass. In particular, deeper snow and swampy areas are generally impassible. The present invention is directed to adding an endless track attachment to these recreational vehicles to give them greater capability in terrain now impassible.
Such endless track attachments for three and four wheel recreational vehicles of the indicated type are not known. The art does show endless track attachments for motorcycles (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,820 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,938) and trail scooters (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,913). In addition, there are track attachments for tractors (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,828) and four wheel passenger vehicles (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,442). Also, snowmobiles have tracks at one end and are well known.